Japanese Patent Application Publication JP 2003-92085-A (corresponding to US 2003/052592-A1) published on Mar. 28, 2003 by SHINODA et al. discloses, especially in its FIG. 18, arranging display tubes along an inner surface or curved surface of a cylindrical support wall to surround a viewer so as to realize such a display that the viewer can be absorbed in the scene being displayed or can feel as if the viewer were in the scene being displayed.